Huntbastian Drabbles
by Bored.Easy
Summary: Exactly what the title says. I take prompts, from both reviews and my tumblr, so if you want me to write something specific, just review.
1. Introduction

This will be a collection of Huntbastian drabbles. Most of these are posted on my tumblr, but I'll sometimes put up unfinished stuff, if I'm not getting any inspiration.

I take prompts, so if you want to see something in particular, just tell me in a review and I'll try it.

This will probably be my only warning: I don't own Glee.


	2. Insubordination

"Come on guys, don't fight." Jeff half-pleaded, staring between Sebastian and Hunter.

The two had been fighting since the start of practice, something which was becoming disturbingly common to the normally peaceful Warblers. Still, today had been very bad. Hunter was picking at Sebastian for the slightest things, sometimes seemingly imagined things, and Sebastian was snarking right back, looking as if he were making mistakes on purpose in order to rile up the new Captain.

"Quiet." Hunter snarled, barely sparing a glance for the blond. "If one of my Warblers' is messing up, I have the right to critique them all I want."

Sebastian smiled mockingly, slouching with his hands in his blazer pockets. "You _would_ want me to be your Warbler, wouldn't you Hunter?"

"I don't want anything from you, except for you to try not to fuck up even the simplest of dance moves." Hunter stormed forward, lessening the space between the arguing boys. He seemed genuinely angry, surprising as he was normally very dispassionate.

Seeming to get offended, Sebastian bristled, face settling into a glare. "My dance moves were perfect. It's not my fault if you know nothing about how the move is done."

"Guys-" Nick begins, finally fed up of the bitching going on in front of him. He's interrupted, though, by Sebastian leaning into Hunter's space.

"In fact, why don't you go through the moves. Show everyone how it's done, _Captain_?" He purred the title, face only centimeters away from the other boy's.

When Hunter made no move to do anything of the sort, Sebastian smirked.

"Didn't think so." He began to move back, before the front of his shirt was caught by Hunter.

Hunter pulled Sebastian close, still glaring, and crushed their lips together.

The surrounding Warblers' gasped. Staring incredulously at their Captain and ex-Captain, they seemed scandalized, and could only stand and stare as the boys kissed.

After a moment of shock, Sebastian let out a triumphant noise, relaxing into it and putting a hand in Hunter's hair. Pulling on it to reposition the other's head, he opened his lips to let Hunter's tongue in.

Hunter smoothed down Sebastian rumpled shirt, moving his hand down to the brunet's hip. He seemed almost as distracted by the kiss as the Warblers were.


	3. Nurse

"Fuck." Hunter mutters quietly. He's at a Dalton lacrosse game, mostly because his roommate had forced him to 'come see him win the game'. It had been pretty boring, because though he likes sports, he finds watching them annoying.

He stands up, beginning to move quickly down the stairs to the stadium. It figures that Sebastian would somehow sense his boredom and try to fix it. Still, he could have done it without injuring himself.

Getting to ground is a struggle, he has to elbow and push his way through the crowd, but he gets there eventually.

Making his way up to where the doors are, he sends a dismissive look at the mass of people waiting to gawk. How distasteful.

He leaves quickly.

***

He's flipping through a book he has to read for English class when the knock comes. He stands up, and after making sure he's presentable, he opens the door.

It's what seems like a freshman. They don't share any classes and the boy looks too young to be anything else. Hunter tilts his head in a signal to speak, lounging against the door to wait it out.

"Ah." The boy stutters, flushing and looking at his feet. "Are you Sebastian Smythe's roommate?"

"Yes." This had better not be one of Sebastian's fucks, coming to see if Hunter knows anything about the injured lacrosse player.

"The headmaster sent me up." He looks up, seeming to become more confident at the agreeable answer. "He wants you to come down to Medical and bring Sebastian to his room."

"I see." Hunter glances back into the room, looking a little wistfully at his book, but leaves obediently.

He follows the underclassman in silence, letting him lead the way.

When the get to Medical, the boy muttered a quick 'bye', scurrying off before Hunter can reply. Not bothered by it, he pushes open the door and enters the room.

Letting it fall closed behind him, Hunter easily found Sebastian, as he was the only person in a bed. Making his way over to his roommate, he stops next to the headmaster.

"You called for me, sir?" He asks politely, keeping his eye's on the boy in the bed.

"Hunter." The man greets him warmly, clapping a hand on his shoulder. Hunter frowns at the familiarity, but doesn't say anything. "Yes, yes. As you know, Sebastian was injured during the game. He's mostly cleared, but we need someone to watch him for a few hours. Just to be sure, you understand."

Hunter nods, watching Sebastian's face get sullen at those words. "And as his roommate it would be easiest for me to do it."

"You're a smart lad, Hunter." With one last pat on his arm, the headmaster turns to leave. "You can help him to your room now."

Letting his scowl show clearly, now that the man had left, Hunter aims it at Sebastian. His roommate makes no move to acknowledge his displeasure, staring dizzily into space. He's slightly concerned at the obvious distraction, as from what he'd gathered Sebastian was a very focused individual, but it's explained when he catches sight of a bottle of pain pills on the table beside the bed.

Hunter sighs, moving to help the other out of the bed. When Sebastian doesn't move, he starts pulling his shoulders forward, positioning the taller boy's legs so that they're hanging off the bed. Dragging the other towards his chest, he quickly bends down to support him before he falls.

"Sebastian." He snaps, annoyed that he has to put so much effort into something that should be simple.

"Hunter?" His roommate questions, beginning to regain his strength. Sebastian hooks an arm around Hunter's shoulder, leaning heavily in an attempt to stand.

"I'm taking you to our room." Hunter grunts, starting to walk.

"Mm." Making a noise of confused agreement, Sebastian tries to help.

It takes them awhile, but they get to their dorm room, with no help from the staring students they pass. Hunter kicks open the door, dragging Sebastian towards his bed and getting him settled in before he moves to close it.

That done, he turns to see how his roommate is doing.

He stops, just observing the other. Sebastian looks like he's fallen asleep, though he is flushed and seems uncomfortable, his eye's are closed and his breathing is easy. Stepping up to the bed, he stops before his legs brush the other's arm.

Glancing at Sebastian's face when he lets out a noise, Hunter is a little disconcerted when his first reaction to the frown on his roommate's face is to find some way to soothe it. Wondering what the hell he's doing, he lifts a hand and brings it to the other's forehead. Brushing brown bangs from Sebastian flushed skin, he almost pulls the hand back when Sebastian talks.

"S'nice." He murmurs, smiling at Hunter with hazy eyes. He blushes and averts his eyes, staring intently at the bedsheet, and almost slaps himself when he realizes what he's doing. When he tries to remove his hand, Sebastian protests, struggling to bring up his own hand to keep it there.

Hunter frowns at him, but doesn't move his hand.


	4. Doubt

He starts it after the whole episode with Blaine, because that line? Way too easy to pass up.

He'd been flirting with Hunter since they'd found out they would be sharing a room, and he'd been getting turned down every time, the other claiming he was straight. It hadn't really bothered him, because though the other boy is hot, so are a lot of boys, and he can get those much easier.

He doesn't doubt that he could have Hunter flushed, under him and begging for more; but he usually doesn't want to put a lot of effort into his fucks, they get uppity when he does, thinking they're special. (Blaine passes through his head, and is thrown out when he notices).

Still, 'not even remotely bi-curious', is a little too hilarious to just let go.

As soon as he gets into his room, his shirt is off. He throws it beside his bed, uncaring to where it falls. Raising his arms, he stretches, going of the balls of his feet and cracking his back.

He turns, letting himself fall back onto the bed.

Sebastian watches his roommate get comfortable. The other boy sets his bag on his bed and takes off his tie and blazer, placing them in the laundry hamper he'd bought. Hunter is neat, surprisingly so for a teenage boy, but it seems almost ingrained.

"What?" Hunter asks, when he notices Sebastian studying him. He begins to get out certain books, not even looking at the other as he asks the question.

"Just admiring the view." He purrs, shifting until he was somewhat raised in a sitting position. He smirks at the annoyed look Hunter sends him.

"Go admire some other view." The boy dismisses, sitting down and pulling his books towards him.

"But this is the best scenery in the school." Sebastian mock protests. He's going a little farther than he usually does, ignoring the advice instead of listening to it.

Hunter's cheeks darken slightly, it's almost unnoticeable really.

"Shut up and let me study."

Sebastian smiles and shuts up obediently.

Hunter was pleased by his continued flirting. He's almost disappointed at how easy this would be.

Standing almost naked in his room, Sebastian rubs a towel against his head, and ignores the sound the door opening behind him.

He smirks at the stifled gasp, but doesn't turn, pretending to not have heard anything.

He lets the towel drop from his head and runs a hand through his almost dry hair, quickly putting it in some order, not too much, of course, but enough that he didn't look uncouth.

Finished with that, he left with sex hair and a towel around his hips. Well, he can fix that.

Moving as though to take the last piece of anything resembling clothing off, he stopped by his roommates voice.

"Sebastian!" Hunter doesn't exactly yelp, but he's definitely not the picture of calm he usually is. Sebastian smothers a smile.

He turns to the other, one hand holding up the towel. Hunter looks a little disheveled; his cheeks are pink, his eyes are wide and fixed on his chest.

"If you wanted to see me naked you only had to say so." Sebastian drawls, smirking when Hunter jerks his whole head up. Meeting his roommates slightly wild eyes, he plays with the towel, acting as though he would let it drop.

"I don't..." Hunter trails off, his eyes focused on Sebastian's hand on the towel, before he shakes his head and glares. "Stop it."

"Stop what? I was only getting dressed." He says innocently, but his hand stills.

Teasing Hunter is surprisingly fun, and after getting used to Sebastian flirting seriously with him, he had stopped blushing. It's only when he gets creative that he's rewarded with Hunter's pretty pink cheeks. Still, going too far only makes the other annoyed, it's best to ease into these things. He likes Warbler practice as much as anyone, but triple practice is a little too much.

"Get your clothes and get changed in the bathroom." Hunter orders, turning away from him.

"The bathroom is too cramped to get dressed in, so either stand there and watch me get dressed or leave the room." Sebastian can compromise, see? Hunter turns back to him, ready to argue it.

Just to make sure the other understands that he's serious, Sebastian drops his towel.

Hunter stares at him, before letting out an indescribable sound. His hands scrabble at the door knob and he seems to have misplaced his superiority.

Finally getting the door opened, he escapes to the sound of Sebastian chuckling.

(I'm actually interested in doing more of this, so don't be surprised if I continue it.)


	5. Pokemon

"Seriously?" Sebastian asks, finding amusement in the start his roommate makes. Though as funny as he finds it, it won't stop his teasing.

"Shut up, Smythe." Hunter grits out, and he must be quite annoyed, because they'd gotten past using last names after the first week. Still, Sebastian supposes that he's annoyed for good reason.

Sebastian had just walked in on his much feared leader watching Pokemon. Like a little kid, Sebastian smirked.

Seemingly understanding the expression on his face, Hunter cuts in before he can say anything. "Say anything about it and you'll have double practice everyday for a fortnight."

Feeling both irritated and amused at Hunter's threat, Sebastian moves to sit next to him on the couch. "Oh come on, Hunter, this soft side you've been hiding really does make you more personable."

"Triple practice." He snarled, leaning back and eyeing Sebastian disdainfully.

Sebastian shifts himself until his shoulder is brushing his roommates, turning his attention to the cartoon on TV. Listening to the high pitched voices and watching the silly looking monster fight, his brow furrows in bemusement.

"What's happening?" He glances to the side to the sight of Hunter staring at him in a mix of caution and confusion.

"Have you never seen Pokemon before?" Hunter seems to ask it caustically, as though never having seen a kids' show about monsters emerging from balls (is that some kind joke about sperm?) is something to be ashamed of.

"Not all of us can boast that particular achievement." He snarks, still eyeing the screen with a sense of bafflement.

"Seriously?" Hunter asks, and his mind flickers back to the first word he'd spoken to the other boy, the one that had begun this conversation.

"I don't watch kids' cartoons."

"Not even when you were younger?" His roommate inquires, seemingly fascinated.

"No." Sebastian bites out, for the first time in his life finding the revelation a little silly.

"Well, Pokemon is about..." Hunter begins, apparently forgetting the episode in front of him to explain what the show was about. As he watches the others animated movements, Sebastian admits to himself that he might find it just a little cute.


	6. Bet

Opening the door to his dorm room, Hunter freezes at the scene he had walked in on. His eyes widened, and he only stopped himself from gaping at it because of the frequency of things like this happening.

Clearing his throat, he steps in fully, pulling the door shut behind him. "Seriously, Sebastian?"

When the two on the bed looked at him, he trailed his eyes over the stranger on his roommate's bed, letting his disgust show clearly. "Again?"

The nameless blond turned a deep red, scrambling to pull the sheet over himself, and begins searching the floor for his clothes. At least this one had some shame then, Hunter noted dispassionately. If one more of Sebastian's crude fucks asks him if he'd like to join in...

"Come on, Clarington, don't tell me you don't get _urges_." Sebastian sprawls out shamelessly on the bed, ignoring the boy dressing himself. "I won't believe you."

Hunter crosses his arms and leans against the door, also ignoring the embarrassed blond. "Any urges I get, I have the dignity to take care of somewhere private."

Glaring pointedly at the boy laying on the bed, he walks over to his own, letting the blond leave. He lets out a sigh, forcing himself to ignore the naked boy across from him, and do what he had come to his room to do.

Glancing around, his face doesn't change when he sees his roommate beginning to jerk himself off, though he quickly moves his gaze.

"Stop that." He bites out, face turned away. He can feel his cheeks heating up and it irks him.

"Stop what?" Sebastian asks, tone slightly breathy.

Swinging his head around, Hunter keeps his eyes fixed firmly on the other's face. "That." He says, gesturing to Sebastian's lap. "Cover yourself and wait until I leave."

"I didn't think you'd be such a prude." He chuckles, his hand slowing to a stop. He doesn't remove it or cover himself, though. Hunter jerks his eyes away, irritated at himself for looking.

"I'm not." Deciding that this would be the best he'd get, Hunter turns and starts searching for his books again. "There are just some things I don't want to see."

"Sure you don't." He hears Sebastian shift. Annoyed that the other can't seem to go a few minutes without some kind of pressure on his dick, Hunter tries to hurry. "Prude."

He finds his books on his desk, and moves over to grabs them, putting them in his bag.

"I'm not a prude, you're just a slut." He throws over his shoulder as he leaves.

-0-0-

He flops back on his bed with a sigh. Hunter relaxes, knowing that he now has a weekend with absolutely nothing to do. His homework is done, he's went over the practice schedules for the Warblers and he's found a cat sitter; he can now spend two days doing nothing but sleeping and eating.

He doesn't even need to leave his room for either. His lips quirk.

At the sound of a throat clearing, Hunter opens his eyes. Seeing Sebastian standing over his bed with a smirk, he loses the slight smile instantly.

"...What?" He asks after a few seconds of Sebastian just staring at him. He stops himself from shifting uncomfortably.

"Since you're so adamant about taking care of urges in _private_, I thought you should know that I'm going to be having company in an hour." Sebastian drawls. "Better hurry if you don't want a show."

Hunter just stares at the boy standing in front of his bed. He's had a busy week, and after making sure he wouldn't have anything to bother him, his roommate pulls this?

No, he won't stand for it.

"Can you not go a day without sex?" Hunter sits up, leaning back on his hands.

Seeming to sense that he wasn't joking around, Sebastian observes him intently.

"Sure." He notes sarcastically, nodding. "I can quit anytime I want."

Hunter glares, getting annoyed that his anger is getting brushed off. "Then you have no problem canceling your plans for tonight, _right_?"

"I didn't say that." Sebastian rolls his eyes. "I don't want to."

"I don't care if you want to or not, you will be canceling your plans for tonight." Hunter moves forward, putting his feet on the floor. "For the rest of the weekend, in fact."

Sebastian frowns, staring warily at both the expression on the other's face and the loss of space. He weighs his options, wondering if it would be better to just concede and find some other place to have sex. This is his room too, though.

"You can't order me around, Clarington. I gave you prior warning this time, so it's not like you're going to be walking in on it. All you have to do is find somewhere else to be for an hour or two."

"I can order you around all I want." Genuinely angry now, Hunter stands, doing his best to loom.

"Fine." Sebastian concedes, seeing that the other is serious about this. "But let's make it interesting, Clarington."

Slightly appeased, now that the other had given in, Hunter looks at his roommate curiously. "What do you mean?"

"If I have to go without sex, you have to go without getting off." He pronounces smugly.

"Excuse me?" Hunter asks, straightening his shoulders.

"You know what I mean, _Hunter_." Sebastian leans forward, almost purring the name. "Those long showers you're so fond of have _got_ to go."

Blushing slightly at the realisation that Sebastian knows about that, Hunter tries to shake it off. "If I'm not aloud to..." He pauses, tilting his head. "Masturbate, neither are you."

"No sex or getting off?" Sebastian clarifies. "For the both of us."

Hunter nods. "For two weeks." Like hell Sebastian could do that, he'll win whatever stupid contest the other boy is proposing.

Sebastian grabs his hand, smirk widening. "Deal." He squeezes.

-0-0-

(This definitely isn't finished, but it's been sitting around for a few days. I'm hoping tonight's episode will revitalize my Huntbastian juices. :D)


	7. Gossip Girl

"And you were mocking _my_ TV preferences?" Hunter breathes, leaning on the back of the couch beside Sebastian's head. "I've got to wonder when you turned into a teenage valley girl."

Controlling his involuntary start, Sebastian only tenses a little, turning to face Hunter. He frowns at his roommate, at the mocking smile he can see.

"Why aren't you in class?" Sebastian was not acting defensive, and he could watch whatever he wanted. Hunter had no right to talk either. Even if Gossip Girl was for teenage girls, at least he was watching something from the right age demographic.

"Ah, ah." Hunter tisked, smile mellowing to a smirk as he closed some distance. "Don't change the subject, Sebastian. You had enough fun with my dirty pleasures, I think that gives me the right to tease you about yours."

Though slightly intrigued at the possibilities of closing the space between them, he sets the thought aside. "I'll give you dirty pleasures to tease if you want."

Hunter grimaces, blushing slightly at the obvious innuendo, but doesn't move his face. "I think your pleasure might be a little too dirty for me."

Unsure if Hunter had called him kinky or diseased, he's nonetheless relieved that the other's attention was successfully diverted.

When he's silent for a moment too long, still wondering which he should take the comment as, Hunter smirks triumphantly.

"I'll leave you to your bitch-filled drama."


	8. Shining Armor

"Sebastian?" A shocked, slightly horrified voice spoke up behind them. Hunter turned, annoyed at being interrupted, but quickly became curious at the slight panic on Sebastian's face, before it was wiped off and covered by a smirk.

"Neal, it's nice to see you, I suppose." He drawls, sounding both casual and dismissive.

"What are you doing here?" The slightly hysterical looking man hissed, shooting a paranoid look over his shoulder.

Sebastian gave him a superior look, seeming to forget his panic. "I'm getting coffee."

"Well don't talk to me after I get mine." Still looking behind him suspiciously, the man misses the annoyed look Sebastian sends him.

"Why would I want to? You're the one who interrupted _me_." Tone heavily implying that the man's an idiot, Sebastian makes a move to turn.

He freezes, though, when he hears what the man says.

"Look, I have a boyfriend now, and though we had some fun, I don't want him to know that I was with a slut."

Expression offended, but not surprised, Sebastian opened his mouth, most likely to remind the idiot of his place.

He didn't get the chance to.

"Excuse me?" Hunter inquired calmly, quietly, and completely pissed off. "I think you just called my boyfriend a slut."

When the man stares at him, uncomprehending, Hunter's stoic expression cracks. "Apologize."  
He growls.

The man, Neal, jumps at it, staring wide eyed at Hunter. "You must know what kind of person he is. It's just the truth!"

"Apologize." He repeats, temper fraying at actually having to repeat himself about this. He leans forward, using his height to intimidate the shorter man.

They hear a pleasant voice calling a name, and this Neal sighs in relief. He grabs his coffee, but before he can leave Hunter grabs his arm.

"I will _not_ repeat myself again." He tightens his hand, letting his fingers dig into the man's arm.

Neal jumps slightly, wide eyed and frightened. "Sorry!" He squeaks vaguely in the direction Sebastian is standing.

Though he's far from appeased, Hunter lets the skittish man go, not needing to watch to no he leaves immediately.

His eyes move to Sebastian. His boyfriend is unreadable, seeming shocked, slightly offended, a little pleased and some things that Hunter isn't familiar enough with to determine. He's fairly sure that affection in prominent, though.

"Aren't you a knight in shining armor?" Sebastian muses, expression melting into a slight smile.

"Only for you." Hunter grumbles, grabbing their coffee and following his boyfriend out.


	9. Bar

"Where are we?" Hunter almost shouts over the music, staring at the mass of people grinding against each other. The mass of _male_ people grinding against each other.

"It's a bar called Scandals, you need to loosen up." Sebastian replies, considerably quieter, but close enough to Hunter's ear that he can feel the other's breath.

Following his roommates lead, Hunter leans close to be heard. "Is this a _gay_ bar?"

"Yeah." He hears faintly, as Sebastian pulls him to the bar. Though it's definitely not as loud, the leers an older man sends them unnerve Hunter.

"Why am I at a gay bar, Sebastian." He's given up on trying to make his tone questioning when he gets this angry. It's funny, though, he hadn't thought that he could get this mad, before Sebastian.

"Like I said, you need to loosen up." Pausing for only a second to rattle off two drinks at the bartender, Sebastian resumes speaking as though he hadn't stopped. "And it's not like there's much of a difference, is there?"

When Hunter opens his mouth to let Sebastian know the _obvious_ and _numerous_ differences, the other interrupts.

"You go in, drink, dance, and leave without fucking anyone." Sebastian smiles, handing over one of the drinks. "You're so uptight, I _know_ you'd never fuck a stranger."

Slightly speechless at the blunt assessment, Hunter just downs his drink. Wincing a little at the burn, he looks over to see Sebastian sipping at his own drink cautiously.

"I can fuck strangers if I want." He protests, only a little bit petulant.

"Sure you can." Already ordering a new drink for Hunter, it's said distractedly and is obviously just a platitude.

Hunter huffs, but again, downs the drink handed to him straight away. He's in a gay club, and while he's not homophobic he's nowhere near comfortable with it.

"Pace yourself, Hunter." Warns Sebastian, sipping his drink with a smirk. "We've got all night."

***

Some drinks later, enough that he's not exactly sure of the number, Hunter is out on the dance floor with Sebastian.

Though they aren't as wanton as the other dancers, they aren't exactly conservative. But Hunter knows that if he doesn't stick with Sebastian his only other options are to sit at the bar or dance with someone else.

Neither are pleasant, he discovers. Sitting at the bar just invited men to flirt with him, sometimes being crude enough to make him _blush_. And dancing with someone is else is something he didn't even try, he knows it would seed false expectations, and he's not _gay_.

"Having fun yet?" Sebastian asks, lips actually touching his ear. It bothers Hunter, enough that he whines a little and tries to move away. When Sebastian repeats himself, seeming intent on getting an answer, Hunter gives in.

"I'd rather be back in our room." And the thing is, he really would. Even if Sebastian is fun to dance with and the drinks taste good and the lights look so pretty, he likes his room. It's quiet and Sebastian doesn't flirt so much and it has his kitty. How is that not awesome?

"Mm, poor baby." Sebastian teases, turning him around until they're facing each other. Hunter pouts up at him, most of his inhibitions lost.

"Can we go home?" He makes his eyes wide, vaguely remembering hearing Jeff talking about how he could make Nick do _anything_ with puppy eyes. Hunter wonders if it works on Sebastian.

It seems to do _something_ to the other boy, causing him to look slightly incredulous and laugh at the same time. One of the men beside them must have heard the exchange, because he tells them the weirdest thing.

"Better take him home, son. Looks like he needs a good fuck." He and his partner laugh uproariously, and move back to ignoring everyone around them, looking like they're trying to find some way to have sex with clothes on.

Hunter's confused, so he tilts his head and pushes into Sebastian. When he's ignored, he growls. "Sebastian! I want to go home."

"There's the Hunter I know. I was started to think I'd picked up some kind of twin." Sebastian mutters, but he begins to pull them towards the door, so Hunter graciously holds his tongue.

"I don't have a twin." Being silent is kind of hard, but he doesn't want to be _mean_.

"Just a saying." His roommate says, sounding way too condescending to be talking to his Captain. Hunter looks around to find who Sebastian's talking to, and by the time he realises that it was aimed at _himself_, they're already in a cab.

"I'm very offended." He mentions, voice a little too loud. He quiets his next sentence, then remembers that he doesn't have anything else to say. His brow furrows.

Sebastian, who had been watching the other since they'd stepped into the cab, bit his lip to stop a smile. Hunter was a cute drunk, if a little annoying.

"Why are you offended?"

Hunter sends him a look, laced with a bit of betrayal and a lot of superiority "I'm not stuuupid."

"I never said you were." Sebastian continues the conversation, curiosity spurred on by amusement.

"But you implied it, you condescending jackass." Hunter raises an arm, prepared to point to add emphasis, before his hand is taken.

"I'll hold this for you, just so you don't hurt it." Sebastian assures him seriously, lacing their fingers together. Touched at the unexpected niceness of it, Hunter let him.

They spent the rest of the drive to Sebastian's apartment in Lima in silence.

***

Hunter wakes up with a pounding headache, causing him to curl up with a groan. He buries his face in the comfortable, warm pillow, letting the soothing up and down motions calm him.

While it takes awhile, it eventually makes it into his head that pillows don't move. When the realisation comes, Hunter freezes, eyes screwed shut.

When he tries to remember what he did last night, the only clear thing in his mind is that Sebastian took him to a gay bar, to 'relax'. He thinks he can remember dancing and he definitely remembers drinking, but...

The body beside him groans, reminiscent of himself a few minutes ago, actually, making sure that the thought he'd been putting off can no longer be ignored. The voice is clear, and hoarse, and most definitely _male_.

_Fuck_. Sebastian is a bastard. This is his fault, all his fault, taking him to a gay bar, and then letting him wander off and get taken by some old geezer, probably one of the ones who was leering at him, and, and.

The chest he's still laying on moves, the guy beside him sitting up. When he actually knows the voice, he's half-relieved, half-_murderous_.

"Hunter, Hunter, up. I know you're awake." Sebastian pushes at him, rubbing his bleary eyes. "We should get back to Dalton. Even if it's the weekend, you know how neurotic some of the staff are."

"Sebastian." Hunter barely recognises his own voice, it's so flat. "If you took me to a bar and got me drunk and had sex with my intoxicated body..."

"Woah." The other interrupts, actually putting a hand on Hunter's mouth. He's tempted to bite the bastard. "We didn't do anything."

When he sees that Hunter is looking unconvinced, his face hardens.

"I swear, seriously." He holds his roommates gaze, trying to show that he's being truthful. "Look at both of us, do we look like we did anything?"

Slightly sheepish, but unwilling to let it show, Hunter does what should have been his first action, instead of accusing someone. Examining his body, he finds no marks. He has his boxers on and he isn't... _sore_.

Sebastian looks the same, with a love bite of his neck, but that could be from anyone, seeing as they probably didn't stay together all the time last night. He's looking offended, though.

Hunter looks down at the sheets, knowing he has to apologize, but hating it all the same.

"Sorry." He finally grinds out.

"Whatever." Sebastian dismisses, but his general countenance is lighter. He even smirks.

"Though it's nice to know that your first thought waking up beside a boy is that you had sex with him."

Hunter stills, realising that the other is right. He wonders if he should take anything from it, or if it says anything about him. This probably isn't the best time to be thinking about it, here in Sebastian's bed. In front of Sebastian, in fact.

"Seems like I'm rubbing off on you, huh?" His bedmate murmurs, moving so that he's leaning over Hunter, with a hand on his chest.

Sebastian rubs his skin lightly, making him shiver involuntarily. He blinks, head still pounding and feeling confused. It's quickly turning to anger.

"Want to see if it's as fun physically as it is metaphorically?" Sebastian drawls, presses down on a nipple, and winks.


	10. Smoke

Slightly overwhelmed, Hunter fights his way out of the crowd. Getting to the less populated edges of the crush of bodies, he takes a moment to contemplate how wild some of the parties the Warblers throw can get. He understands though. They had just won Sectionals, after all.

Still, while it's not without it's charm, the noise is starting to get to him. He leaves through the backdoor he'd braved the crowd to get to.

Outside, he shuts the door firmly behind him. Luckily enough, it doesn't seem like anyone else is out with him. Well, he can see a couple making out in some bushes, but they seem pretty distracted.

Hunter leans against the wall, closing his eyes and just breathing.

His peace is broken by a cough, or maybe someone clearing their throat. Nevertheless, he looks up, ready to glare at whoever disturbed him. When he sees Sebastian, his plan gets stopped in it's tracks.

The other boy looks almost exactly the same as when they'd last seen each other. He has all of his clothes, they're all on properly, and his hair is only slightly messier. He doesn't look too drunk, a slight flush high on his cheeks showing that he's not sober either.

The most surprising thing is the cigarette.

Cradled between two long fingers, end smoldering a bright red, is a shortening, white stick.

Not really sure _why _he's so surprised, he finally decides that it's because he'd thought that Sebastian wouldn't chance his voice being mutilated.

"What a surprise." Hunter states his first thoughts, tone carefully monotone, with a nod towards the other's hand.

"I'm sure." Sebastian tapped his finger on the cigarette, causing ash to fall to the ground.

"If you ruin your voice…" He let his voice trail off, all too aware that an unknown threat is worse than something set in stone. Plus, it makes people supplement their own punishment into it, and they're usually _way_worse, and individualised, than anything he would come up with.

"Mhm." Sebastian made an assenting noise, taking a drag and slowly expelling the smoke.

A little enthralled, not that he'd let Sebastian know it, he watches. He's never really seen a person smoke before. He's seen it on TV, obviously, but his school was strict about these things, and stationed far into the wilderness. Getting cigarettes would cost a miracle.

Sebastian smirked, seemingly already aware of this fascination. He took another long drag, hollowing his cheeks while he sucked, and keeping his eyes locked with Hunter's. Still retaining eye contact, he breathed out the smoke, transparent gray dissipating into the air.

Hunter breathed in shakily, unknowing to when he'd stopped, and could taste the smoke at the back of his throat, acrid but familiar. It reminded him of being young, at the feet of his grandfather.

"Want a try?" Again, Sebastian broke the silence, holding out his hand in an offer to share.

Hunter shook his head. "Don't want to fuck up my voice."

"One or two cigarettes won't do anything." He dismissed, offhandedly taking another drag. He expels this one casually, a complete turnaround from the almost seductive way he had done before.

"Come on." Sebastian crooned, moving to stand in front of Hunter. "Live while you're young."

Hunter snorted at the reference, but his mouth quirked and he took the cigarette. Awkwardly holding it between his thumb and forefinger, he brought it to his mouth. He took a second to eye it warily, and at Sebastian's snicker, put it between his lips.

He breathed, trying to mimic Sebastian, and immediately started coughing wildly. The hand with the cigarette flailed, only the knowledge that it could start a fire preventing him from throwing it on the ground.

When Sebastian started laughing at him, he fantasied about throwing it on _him_, and spent the time waiting it out glaring at the other with watery eyes.

Finished with his fit, Sebastian straightens with a wide grin, taking the cigarette from Hunter while he's at it. "You've never done that before, have you?"

Hunter scowls at the amused tone, upping his glare. "Obviously not."

"Well, yes. _Obviously_." Looking like he's about to start laughing again, the other reins himself in when Hunter makes a move to leave. "I didn't mean it like that. I just thought that you being a 'badass' would mean that you were into that kind of thing."

Countenance mellowing, Hunter frowns a little at the label, he knows what the Warblers' think about him, but he hadn't thought that Sebastian bought into that stuff.

"Whatever." He eventually grumbles, when Sebastian keeps staring at him.

"Well you certainly seemed interested in it." Sebastian remarked, blowing smoke to the side of his face. "Or was that just me?"

"It was the cigarette." Hunter clarifies sharply. "I've never actually seen someone smoke. That I actually remember, anyway."

Though he looks curious the other doesn't ask, just cocks his head and studies him for a second. Whatever he was looking for he apparently found, if the wide grin was to be believed.

"Want me to show you how to do it?" He leans forward, moving the hand holding the cigarette away from them.

While he's slightly wary at the grin, Hunter _is_interested in the cigarette, and knowing how to smoke would probably come in handy. What if he's offered a cigarette by someone he's unfriendly with? Turning it down would make him seem weak and taking it and failing would make him the same.

He nods, his face relaxing into curiosity. He trusts Sebastian, a little at least. And if he makes an ass out of himself, he has more blackmail about Sebastian than the other does about him.

"I think you're biggest problem was the taste of the smoke." Sebastian mock lectured, bringing the cigarette back to his face. "So first we'll get you used to it. Open your mouth."

Still curious, Hunter swallows, licks his lips, and lets them part.

Sebastian takes a drag, the cigarette between them coming near it's end. He holds his breath for a second, and stares into Hunter's eyes.

Green eyes get closer, their lips almost brushing, and Hunter stops breathing. Sebastian exhales.

"Inhale." He commands quickly, something that Hunter thinks he should find irritating, but he's a little too hazy to do anything by obey.

So obey he does. Hunter breathes in like his lungs are restarting, the smoke feeling easier, altogether smoother, and a good deal _nicer_. His head falls back with a muffled thump, and he sees Sebastian smile.

"You can let it go now." He says, tone both knowing and amused. When Hunter follows the advice, his smile gets wider, becoming slightly more scheming.

Still so close, it only takes a tilt of Sebastian's head before their lips brush again. Hunter feels a spark of indignation, knows that he should feel more, and _knows_that it's not the cigarette that's suppressing it.

So he goes with it, before he realises what he's doing, feeling out of sorts. He lets Sebastian kiss him, even participates a bit, and when the other moves back he'll deny feeling disappointed.


	11. Wake up

**TW: Suicide aftermath.**

He wakes to silence, in a dark room. It's not as dark as his dorm room, or even his bedroom, so he spends a few seconds confused. When the realisation of where he is hits, his eyes shut in resignation.

He's in a hospital. Someone must have found him. He'll put his bet on Hunter, even if the other boy had said he was going to be away all weekend.

Sebastian lets out a long breath, knowing that everything is going to be different. It's _just_ like him to fuck up his suicide attempt. He can't even end his life properly. _Fucking failure_.

"Nice to see that you're awake." His disparaging musings are cut short by a familiar voice. When he looks over to the side, a voice in the back of his head makes a sound of accomplishment. Looks like he won that bet. _Ha_.

"Sebastian." Hunter warns when the quiet continues, bringing the chair he was sitting in closer. "You _will_ talk to me about this."

"Why should I?" He finally remarks, shifting on the bed. "It's none of your business."

"You're one of my Warblers." His roommate starts. "As well as my roommate. And…" Hunter pauses. "I'd like to think of you as my friend."

Sebastian scoffs, quietly and without much scorn, because although he spends more time with Hunter than anyone else, he would hardly call them _friends_. Sebastian doesn't have any of those, and anyone who might have considered it have surely been driven away by his awful personality.

And when his little suicide attempt gets around, he'll be lucky if he can show his face in Dalton again. He knows the type of rumors that brand of prissy schoolboys like to spread.

Hunter sits forward with a frown, placing a hand on the bed, the other actually on Sebastian's shoulder, like he's trying to _soothe_ him.

Sebastian tells himself that it's the shock that prevents him from shaking it off, it's not like he needs comfort.

"Sebastian." Though he looks slightly lost, Hunter's features harden, seemingly determined. "I won't try to guess why you did it, but killing yourself isn't something you should be driven to."

Sebastian turns his head. It's not like he's never heard this before, it's the whole reason he came to Dalton. It'll probably be the reason he leaves Dalton too. Staying at the school when everyone knows he tried to kill himself is just _not done_.

Hunter's fingers did into his arm, the other's voice gaining a growl. "Listen to me!"

When Sebastian swings his head to look at him, shocked at the aggressiveness, he calms down partially.

"This is important. Your life is important. You shouldn't be ignoring me!" Regaining the growl at the end, Hunter's face becomes fevered as he talks.

When all Sebastian can do is stare at him with wide eyes, he seems to realise what he was doing. Abruptly, he lets go of Sebastian's arm, face locking itself down into it's habitual stoic expression.

"Sorry." He apologises tersely. "But everything I said was true."


	12. Unacceptable

Sebastian wonders when he assigned his moral conscience to Hunter Clarington. He wonders when he got so pathetic that he began to need one.

Nevermind, he knows that answer to that.

While he will never be the first to admit it, he _knows _how competitive he gets, especially when it's for things he actually wants to do, instead of just obligatory winning.

Still, he never expected that his little schemes could have such massive consequences. The only reason he's still in Dalton is because no one would own up to it, because while he would get in trouble, so would the others, being accessories.

But, whatever. He had never thought the whole Jeremy Cricket thing, actually using someone else as a reference point for _morals_, was something sane people did.

And imagine it, his is Hunter Clarington!

Sebastian scowls at his reflection, maybe that last thought was a bit unfair. The other boy isn't a bad person, a little strict, and a whole lot of uptight, but he's _good_. Nothing like Blaine's kind of good, or even the rest of the bumbling New Directions, but he's nowhere near bad.

And as baffling as it is, it seems like Hunter shares the opinion about him.

He remembers when the new Captain had been introduced. When he'd found out that they were _actually _going to replace him, he'd almost quit the Warblers. Only the thought that he could maybe drive off the newbie, and that he could just stick it out and quit if he wanted to had stayed his hand.

Then he actually met him.

Sebastian didn't suppress his contempt for the other, let it be known from the get go that he was bitter about being replaced. If it looked petty to be taking it out on the Captain, then who was he to care? Even if he was trying to be a better person, some things just couldn't be stifled, and his feelings on the matter were one of them.

Hunter had prevailed, though. Let the remarks slide off him, not yielding, but never reacting. It had infuriated him, only driving him to higher lengths to be acknowledged.

One day, a few weeks into Hunter's leadership, he had asked Sebastian to stay behind. Though he obeyed, it was with mixed feelings. He was triumphant that his attitude was being addressed, and wary about what the other would do about it. He hadn't wanted to leave the Warblers, no matter how dismissive he was being about their practices.

Getting told that he was being a whiny bitch and that he had better suck it up if they wanted to win any kind of competition was kind of a slap in the face.

While he knew exactly what the other was talking about, he just had to ask.

Hunter went on, ignored the offended question, talking about how Sebastian had done well with the Warblers before, knew more about their behaviours, how they worked, and that his prissy bitching wasn't helping anybody.

When the offer to be Hunter's right hand came, the sharp laugh he let out was completely involuntary.

He's still not sure how the other boy convinced him to accept it, but he's kind of glad he did.

Though he didn't become a paragon of pleasantness, his anger was slightly thawed. The power the position gave him soothed him more than anything else had, this year. And night after night of discussing the best way to do this dance move, or which song would impact more, or any of the multitude of things they had talked about, helped.

All in all, he can see how he had warmed up to Hunter. Though everyone else is fair game, he tries not to lie to _himself_. Everybody gets lonely, even if they vehemently deny it.

His fists clench, pressed up against the window he was sitting in front of.

His not-obsession wasn't so easily explained.

Liking Hunter he could live with. Lusting after him was to be expected. Wanting to be near him, to have his attention, actually listening to him when he orders him around? Unacceptable! He's _Sebastian Smythe_.

The last person he had had a crush on he had almost blinded, for fucks sake. He knows he can't love someone properly, he has too much of a temper, crosses the line too readily. It's bad news for everyone involved.

And with Hunter it's even worse. At least with Blaine he could control how little they'd saw each other, any interactions, especially after his crush was noticed, could be heavily monitored, and he could control it. He rooms with Hunter, the boy is literally unavoidable. He can't even complain, because he actually enjoys it. The worst betrayal, in his opinion.

Sebastian swallows, and when he hears someone enter the common room, he gets up.

Storming to his room, he hates everything for making him fall in love with Hunter Clarington.


	13. Unacceptable - Hunter's POV

From the very beginning, Hunter had known that Sebastian isn't the 'bad guy' he tries to portray himself as.

Sure, when they met, the other had been a bitch. Hunter could forgive it, though, he knows that it was just in reaction to being replaced. Sebastian might think he's good at hiding his emotions, but there is always someone better, and Hunter _is_.

So, yeah, he understands the behaviour.

It doesn't make it any easier to not react to it.

Those first few weeks, his patience was frayed. Every smug smirk, every smartass remark, every condescending look, every snicker… It all just made it worse.

Hunter knows he has some anger problems, but he also knows how to control himself. Something that Sebastian obviously doesn't understand.

When he snapped, it thankfully wasn't physical. It was even somewhat helpful, overall.

When he offered the other boy the chance at becoming his right hand, he had known what it would mean for Sebastian. What it would _do_to him. It was ridiculously easy to see that the other enjoyed power, and that he saw being the Captain of the Warblers as the ultimate power over Dalton.

He offered it anyway, because he _also _saw the way Sebastian held his tongue, when talking to anyone but Hunter. The way he subtly helped the other Warblers, and the way his praise made the others happy, and his anger at Hunter made them unsure.

It might not have been for long, and they might have replaced him, but Sebastian had been their Captain. They had broken a tradition that had been law at Dalton for _years_for him.

He had been their _Captain_, loyalty was a given.

So Hunter was willing to put up with the bitchy comments, keep his own in check, and _play nice_. For Sectionals.

Still, even he was surprised at how well they got along.

His observations had proven correct. He had known that although Sebastian had saw being Captain as having power, the other boy had wanted to _win_. Sebastian wasn't stupid, no matter how badly some of his plans had worked out, and he knew how the Warblers worked, the things they were best at and what needed to be improved.

He was even somewhat friendly, when he relaxed enough to forget who he was talking to.

Admittedly, that might just be because Hunter was getting used to him. Sebastian was always slightly caustic, and used sarcasm more often than anyone he'd ever known, but Hunter was annoyed to find he found it somewhat amusing.

He hadn't really planned on liking Sebastian. Partially because of his first impression, and partially because his assumption of the other was that he lacked morals. Hunter prided himself on being fair.

He's slightly disturbed that his conclusion was so off, but reassures himself that it's because he needs to actually meet someone before deciding something like that.

Still, he'd thought that the slushy thing had made it obvious, even if it had been an accident. Someone as smart as Sebastian had proven to be _couldn't _have miscalculated so badly, he'd thought.

The only disadvantage he'd seen to getting to know his roommate was the flirting. When Sebastian had seen him as someone to be scorned, that's all he had done. He hadn't given any sign that he'd _wanted _Hunter.

Hunter isn't really sure how he should be reacting to it. It isn't done to mock him, so he can't pass it off as that. He's not even sure if it means Sebastian likes him, the other boy flirts with almost everyone. He usually stops when his target doesn't respond, though.

A part of him finds it slightly flattering, for all that he finds it weird, because no one can say that Sebastian is _ugly_, and it's not like there isn't a line of boys who wish he would flirt seriously with them. The fact that Sebastian is so focused on him makes Hunter a little smug.

He's pretty sure he should be concerned about that. Do normal straight boys get smug when a gay guy flirts with them?

Whatever.


	14. Clothes

"I swear, sometimes my clothes just seem to wander off." Hunter said to a Warbler, not really listening to what he was saying. He was looking through some sheet music, given to him by the Warbler he was conversing with.

"Right." The blond agreed, muffling a giggle. Hunter glanced up, slightly confused at where the laughter had come from, but the boy was staring at Sebastian.

Hunter sighed, annoyed and just a little smug. Even after it was known that he and Sebastian were dating, his boyfriend had his share of admirers. He sent a disapproving look at the blond.

"No, it's not that." He protested, upon seeing the look. At Hunters politely disbelieving expression, he sighed. "Really!"

When Hunter just raised an eyebrow, the blond started to explain. "See, when you said that your clothes went missing, I saw Sebastian." He pointed over at him, seeming to have finished.

"Okay?" Hunter asked, not really sure how that explained anything, but looking at his boyfriend all the same.

"He's wearing your shirt." The blond expanded, apparently understanding his confusion.

Hunter blinked, head tilting as he considered that. He inspected Sebastian, finding that the blond - and he really needs to find out that kids name - was right. Sebastian _is_ wearing his shirt.

Hunter can't help himself, he grins. It satisfies something in him, to see his boyfriend in his clothes. And this must be a usual thing, as his stuff has been going missing for weeks. He nods at the blond, letting him leave. He goes with a smile.


	15. Sick

He throws the wet towel into the recently bought hamper, Hunter's threats about cleanliness ringing in his ears. He's not scared of the other boy, or anything, but he'd prefer not to listen to the inevitable bitching when he sees the mess. It's just overall easier to be neat.

When he exits the bathroom, dressed and ready to leave, he's stopped by an unusual sight.

His roommate is still in bed, and it's almost time for class. Sebastian frowns, unsure if this is something he should be worrying about. Hunter might have just slept through his alarm, and then slept through Sebastian's shower, and…

He shakes his head with a sigh. No, he knows how light a sleeper the other boy is. Sebastian winces, he knows that _personally_. There's no way he could have slept through any kind of noise.

He resigns himself to waking his roommate up.

As he gets nearer the bed, Sebastian becomes even more disturbed. It's not like he's obsessed with Hunter or anything, but he's observant, and the other boy has never shown himself to be a restless sleeper. This morning, his covers are half on the floor.

Sebastian pauses, when he's as close as he can get without actually sitting, to run his eyes over his roommate. He's flushed, pink starting at his neck and disappearing under his shirt. Sebastian smirks, almost disappointed that Hunter's asleep, and that his remarks won't be heard.

His eyes dart up to Hunter's face when he hears grumbling. His expression is pained, breathing quick and shallow, and he's sweating. Even more than that though, he's shivering violently, one hand groping around.

Sebastian frowns at himself, at the hands that automatically began to gather up the covers. He tucks the other boy in, because he'd already started to, why not finish?

There's no way Hunter can go to class like this. He bites his lip, uncertain if he should still wake the boy, before deciding that it wouldn't do any good. Hunter would just try and force himself to go to classes, and it would worsen his condition.

Not that Sebastian _cares_, or anything. But the Warblers need a Captain, and if Hunter is ill, he should be doing whatever he can to make sure it passes quickly. Half-thought-out plans to get some medicine and bring it during lunch develop.

Sebastian nods, pleased at his reasoning, and brushes more wet bangs away from Hunter's forehead.


	16. Dance

Hearing the repetitive thumps, along with a quiet humming, Hunter forces himself to finish the homework questions in front of him. Only when he's done does he turn around.

He smiles at the sight of his friend. Sebastian's face is a mask of concentration, probably the only time he's so serious, and his feet make quick work of a few dance moves.

It's not something he'll admit, but Hunter finds it just a little adorable. _Especially_ the way Sebastian sometimes bites his lip, eyes narrowing on a particularly difficult maneuver.

Sebastian glances up, catching his eyes, and at the smile he sees, returns it. He's always more relaxed, and thus affectionate, after he's been dancing.

"Is that the choreography for Regionals?" He asks, watching as the other boy flops backwards onto his bed.

Sebastian grabs the water bottle set aside specifically for this, taking a long drink before replying. Hunter's eyes are fixed on his throat. "Maybe, right now I'm just playing."

Hunter makes a sound of assent, glancing away as his eyes are once again caught. His cheeks don't heat up, but only because he wills them not to.

His _crush_, or whatever he has on Sebastian, is usually easy to control, but what can he say? He loves watching the other boy dance. He's so graceful. He's so _beautiful_.

Hunter has long stopped grimacing at the triteness of his thoughts.

He's just glad that it hasn't been noticed. Sebastian would mock him within an inch of his life, and he's pretty sure they wouldn't stay as close as they are. Sebastian's the closest thing he has to a best friend in Dalton, he's not going to ruin it with his stupid _feelings_.

"What did the wall do to you?" Sebastian teases, making him realise that he'd been glaring at the wall for the past however long.

"Nothing." Hunter replies, waving a hand dismissively. "Just thinking."

"Worrying about Regionals?" Sebastian asks, moving to sit at the end of the bed, putting him nearer to Hunter.

"Just a little." He doesn't have any other excuse, and Regionals are a constant thing in the back of his mind, so he goes with it.

"You shouldn't be." Sebastian declared confidently. "You're great, and we're going to win _easily_."

Looking at the beaming smile on Sebastian's face, Hunter could only agree.


	17. Prize

**(Kind of smutty, so be warned. There's a blow job in this, so the rating is being changed.)**

Watching his newest Warbler, Hunter silently groans when the boy asks him if he likes guys. He glances over at Sebastian, and at seeing the victorious smirk on his face, lets out an annoyed sigh.

"I'm straight." He says, voice flat, because _goddamn_, almost every new recruit had asked. If that wasn't enough to cause him to fantasize about killing someone, this time it had made him lose a bet. With _Sebastian_.

Ignoring the sudden sense of foreboding, Hunter continues his monologue, instructing his Warblers as he sees fit.

As expected, when the session is finished Sebastian stays behind. Waving off the other boys with an excuse about wanting to talk to Hunter, his almost perpetual smirk widened when he sees the newbie send a confused look at an elder Warbler.

It may have been cheating, but is it _his _fault that when he's alone with a guy people assume things?

Only a little.

"Hunter, Hunter, Hunter." He tisks, stalking towards the other teen. "I thought you knew your Warblers _better _than that. Surely you didn't miscalculate so badly?"

"Quiet." Hunter barks, annoyed at having his own words thrown back at him. "One thing. What do you want?"

He braces himself, knowing that while the demand could be for a solo or something innocent, it's more likely to be something indecent. Something _sexual_. Sebastian has a reputation, after all.

Though he has an urge to ask for a sandwich or some easily done action, he swallows it. Being contrary and doing the opposite of what someone expects is fun, but not when it's unlikely that this will happen again. Hunter's not stupid, he won't let himself be coerced into another bet.

Not after he lost the first one, anyway.

Sebastian hums, tapping his finger's on Hunter's desk, dragging it out. He watches the almost unnoticeable squirming, amused that the big, bad Captain is wary of _him_.

When Hunter opens his mouth, most likely to demand that his question be answered, Sebastian talks.

"Since I don't think you'll offer a favor like this again, I think I'll get my moneys worth." Sebastian smiled, eyes glinting.

He moves around the desk, until he can sit _righ__t _in front of Hunter, and spreads his legs. Leaning back, he rests his weight on his hands, staring into the other's too wide eyes.

"I'm sure you've worked out what I want by now." He's unable to resist the low chuckle.

Hunter's face is priceless, though he had obviously been expecting something along these lines, he still seems slightly surprised. There's plenty of resignation, though, and a little disgust.

It's worth it though, because trying to hide behind all that, is simple curiosity. 'Not even remotely bi-curious', his pretty, french ass.

"You want me to…" Hunter finally replies, pausing with a hesitant look on his face. "_Blow _you?"

Right away, something in Sebastian yips in triumph. Hunter could have easily interpreted his admittedly vague statement as Sebastian asking for a handjob. In no way had he made any mention of the other teen's mouth, hadn't even looked at it. He's a repressed little thing, how _cute_.

"A handjob would have done just fine, but if you're going to take initiative then who am I to argue?" Sebastian wonders wistfully, holding back a snicker at the realisation on Hunter's face.

"We have to get you out of the closet _some _time, if it means I have to make that sacrifice, I'm willing." Letting his face smooth out into seriousness, he wonders if Hunter knows how truthful he's being.

It's obvious, to Sebastian at least, that his roommate is a _little _gay, and while he usually wouldn't bother with some closet-case, Hunter is too attractive to waste himself on worries like that.

Oh, and Sebastian's trying to be a better person this year, and all.

"I'm straight." Hunter protests vehemently, glaring as if Sebastian had tricked him into saying something he hadn't meant. Che, he does like blaming other people, doesn't he?

"Whatever." He dismisses, already unbuttoning his slacks.

Hunter's eyes fasten themselves onto Sebastian's hands, a nervous expression flickering onto his face for only seconds, before it's hidden behind the calm mask Sebastian is so familiar with.

With that out of the way, he stands. Pulling down both his trousers and briefs, he's satisfied to see the nervous expression is back. He sits back on the desk, resuming his former position, the only difference being the clothing now down near his ankles.

"Well?" Sebastian intones, gesturing to his only partially aroused cock. "I'll need to be hard before you can do anything."

Wetting his lips, Hunter complies, determination overcoming his nerves. He reaches out with a slightly shaky hand, and grasps his roommate.

Sebastian's eyes fall shut. He wants to see this though, so they open almost immediately.

He's intent on watching Hunter as he pleasures him. How the other reacts to getting another boy off will tell just how much of his theory about Hunter's orientation is only wishful thinking.

Hunter looks ensnared, reluctantly fascinated, and completely focused on Sebastian's cock. He doesn't seem to notice Sebastian observing him, eyes fixed on the motion of his hand.

Sebastian bites his lip at the look, letting out a too loud breath. In the stillness of the room it seems louder, echoing, but Hunter doesn't even glance up. Shifting, his legs involuntarily spread wider.

At least he was right. Hunter is _definitely _not straight.

When he starts to get impatient, he catches his roommate's hand. Tugging it off, he smiles at the annoyed look Hunter sends him. Seeming to realise what he had just done, Hunter blanches.

"Hey." Sebastian warns, pulling on the hand to get his attention. "Now isn't the time for your little gay crises."

Hunter's face flushes, and he lets out an indignant noise. Sebastian shakes his head, stopping the protests he can probably predict.

"I'm hard enough." He smirks, sounding a little ominous.

Again, the nervous expression returns, and this time Hunter is even more hesitant. He wavers, staring at Sebastian as though trying to find some way out. When he sees no compromise in Sebastian's manner, his face hardens. His eyes slit, and his lips compress into a firm line.

But he lowers himself.

Resting both hands on Sebastian's thighs, he grips them tightly, almost as though he's trying to bruise. He lets an approving hum ring out, just to make Hunter irritated.

It works, making the others brow furrow and lips purse.

Sebastian clears his throat. "I know you've never done this before." He starts. "But you should probably know some of the mechanics of it, right?"

"Yes." Hunter grumbles, fingers contracting, but overall he seems to relax at the familiar banter.

"It's not too different than what you would do with a girl, I expect." Sebastian continues his improvised lecture, pausing with an amused look. "Only you'd be the girl."

"I know." He snaps, fingers sure to leave bruises on Sebastian's thighs. "Can we get on with this?"

"Someone's eager." Sebastian mocks, but at the increasingly angry expression, concedes. "Get on with it then."

Apparently, the anger is feeding his determination to finish this quickly. Hunter roughly grabs Sebastian's cock by the base, glaring into his eyes as his face descends. He wavers, momentarily remembering what he's about to do, but forges on. His mouth opens, and his lips close over the head of it.

Hunter swallows, sucking on the top, tongue lapping at the slit. Sebastian's hand comes to the back of his head, not pulling, just resting, drawing a startled glance, before Hunter's attention is back on his task.

He runs his fingers through short, brown hair, enjoying the feel of a warm mouth around him. Enjoying it even more, knowing that it's _Hunter's _mouth. Sebastian moans, both at the thought and a particularly strong suck.

Seemingly shocked by it, Hunter pulls back. In reaction to that, Sebastian may have pulled on his hair. He didn't really mean to, _honest_.

Still. It looked to have given Hunter his second wind, the knowledge that what he was doing was effecting Sebastian, enough that whatever composure he had had, could leave so easily.

Behind his eyes, Sebastian could faintly see plans being made and discarded. Noting to himself that he should probably care about it, it's put at the back of his mind, to be looked at later. Right now he's thinking about something entirely _else_.

"_Hunter_." He tugs at his roommate hair again, trying to let him know that he wants his mouth somewhere, _now_. Obviously Hunter understands, he immediately wraps his lips around Sebastian's cock.

In fact, this time he seems to have regained the daring he usually posses. Taking in more than just the head, Hunter is still careful not to go overboard.

Hunter has one hand around the base, the other on Sebastian's hip. He bobs his head, stopping every few moments to just suck. He pulls back entirely at one point, looking up into Sebastian's eyes as he flicks a tongue out, lapping up leaking pre-cum.

Sebastian whines at the image, he can't help it. The sound makes Hunter grin, ridiculously pleased and smugly certain. He's obviously just found something he thinks can get him somewhere, something he thinks is a weakness.

Sebastian would object to the thought, but he more than anyone knows the power of leading a man around by his dick.

When Hunter takes him in this time, he's the most confident he's been since Sebastian had laid out his terms. The hesitance is completely gone from him, and if Sebastian was thinking more coherently, he'd say the other boy was pleased.

But Sebastian wasn't that coherent. He had a gorgeous boy sucking him off, could you blame him?

Losing himself in a haze of pleasure, he only has enough piece of mind to keep quiet. The room is near silent, making the sucking noises more obscene, the breathy groans more brazen, the heavy breathing more sensual.

It felt like one of the most sexual things Sebastian had ever done.

When he finally came, he made sure to hold Hunter's head in place. Though he coughed and spluttered, the milky white substance dripping from his chin satisfied Sebastian.

"You did well for someone giving their first blow job." Sebastian complemented lazily, falling back onto his elbows. He nudged the box of tissues beside him towards his captain, feeling slightly fond.

"Thank you very much." Hunter replied sarcastically, grabbing a tissue and wiping himself off. "Get off of my desk."

Pouting at his roommate, he gets up. He redresses, making sure he looks presentable enough. After he's finished fixing himself, he turns to study Hunter.

Though he's cleaning his chin, Hunter's eyes are distracted. He looks thoughtful, and it doesn't go away after he throws the tissue in the bin.

Sebastian clears his throat. "Are you alright?"

If he'd broken the other boy, the Warblers would kill him. And he was being truthful, before, about the blow job actually being good for a virgin.

"I'm fine." He answers absently, waving a hand. Then, snapping out of whatever weird mood he was having, Hunter scowled. "You can _leave_."

Tilting his head, Sebastian gives Hunter one last look, making sure the other really _was_okay. He hadn't seemed freaked out when he had heard what the penalty was, and when he was giving the blow job he had seemed fine. This was strange.

Catching something amiss, Sebastian's eyes widened slightly, and he barely kept himself from laughing. His smirk couldn't be hidden, and though it brought a suspicious look from Hunter, there was nothing the other boy could do.

Sebastian had noticed the way Hunter was carefully hiding his lap, and moving _just _the right way, he could see what the other was trying to conceal.

He felt a surge of pleasure at the sight, Hunter had liked giving head a _lot _more than he'd thought.

Feeling wicked, Sebastian turned to leave, calling out a goodbye. He was in the best mood he'd been in all year, and it looked like he'd be having regular fun with his new Captain, if Hunter got the stick out of his ass.


	18. Jealousy

Hunter fumed, staring at the boy _daring_ to flirt with Sebastian. While it's not like they're boyfriends, or anything, Hunter's pretty sure that _everyone _knows about his crush.

Or maybe not. It's not like he's obvious, but still.

He turns away, slightly sickened at the jealousy he can feel. He's never really felt like this before, not about a person, at least.

When he hears Sebastian flirt back, he's almost apocalyptic with rage, but this time he can't stop the sadness.

He leaves his roommate to his conversation, not even noticing the glance Sebastian fixes on his back.

Later that night, Hunter is relaxing on his bed, with an open book in front of him. His feelings are almost forgotten, so enchanted is he. He looks up when he hears the door open, those almost forgotten feelings flaring up at the sight he's met with.

Sebastian is flushed, hair stuck to his forehead with sweat. He's grinning, slightly, lips reddened and bruised. Even worse, Hunter can see _hickies _on his neck, only just peeking out behind his shirt.

Hunter purses his lips, hating that he wishes that Sebastian looked that way because of him, that he wants to get up and _show_ Sebastian how much better it would be if he let Hunter and _only Hunter _touch him. He hates that Sebastian let some random guy do this to him even more.

When Sebastian sees him looking, he waves, smiling. "Hey."

Hunter swallows, eyes constantly flickering back to the exposed hickies. He clears his throat when Sebastian's eyes flare, something brightening behind them.

"Hey." He keeps his tone dismissive, trying to make up for whatever he had given away. Hunter turns back to his book.

"I was just showing Mark around." Sebastian starts, walking around 'til he's sitting on his bed. "You know who I'm talking about, right? The guy we were talking to this morning."

The boy Sebastian was flirting with. Hunter's stomach sours, and he keeps his eyes on his page, though he hadn't read a word since Sebastian had came in.

Still, he makes a sound of agreement, if only to stop himself from seeming suspicious.

"I was showing him around." Sebastian continues, solidifies the lump in Hunter's chest.

He wants to hunt down this 'Mark' and show _exactly_ why you don't touch something that belongs to Hunter. He wants to pin down Sebastian and show him why you don't let people who don't appreciate him properly touch him. Show him why you don't let people who aren't _Hunter _touch him.

He controls himself, frowning at the impulses. He'd thought that military school had helped his anger problems.

"Did you know that he's got a single room?" Sebastian asks. "Apparently transferring so late left him without a roommate."

Hunter's hands tighten, and his book rips slightly. He keeps his eyes away from Sebastian, sure that his expression would give him away.

"But I guess that just means I'm lucky." He almost chirps, sound too amused. "No roommate to work around. He'll be fun."

Hunter _snaps_.

He pushes himself up, staring at Sebastian with narrowed eyes. "I _don't _need to know this."

Sebastian looks a little startled, but pleased. He smirks. "I'm just being open, you know, sharing my plans. Isn't that what you meant, when you said we were friends?"

Again, Hunter swallows, this time slightly harder, due to the lump in his throat. Still, he tries to stay calm.

"There's friends and then there's _friends_." Hunter asserts. He shoots his too pleased roommate a glare. "I'm not that kind of friend."

Sebastian stretches out, exposing his hickies. "Would you like to be?" He purrs, eyes hooded and lips pouty.

Hunter freezes, wide-eyed. He knows that he's given himself away, but he struggles to breathe for a second. His thoughts are a million miles away, wondering what will happen, what he _wants _to happen.

When he comes back to himself, Sebastian hasn't moved, and his lungs are starting to burn. He gulps in air, slumping back into the bed.

At his frantic breathing, Sebastian laughs, so Hunter forces himself back onto his elbows to glare. "Shut up." He gets out, breathy and almost unheard.

"Make me!" Is the reply, sounding almost as breathy because of laughter.

"Whatever." Hunter rolls his eyes, relieved that the conversation looks to have been discarded. He turns back to his book, trying to seem distracted by it.

When he's finally calmed down, Sebastian clears his throat. He toes off his shoes, and lets his blazer fall down his shoulders. Not that Hunter _notices_, or anything. His book is really fascinating.

"Seriously, though." Sebastian starts. "You were so jealous of Mark."

Hunter frowns, eyes still averted. "I was jealous of no one."

Sebastian hums, sounding slightly giddy, and _very_ sly. "So you _don't _mind if I leave right now to go and fuck Mark?"

Hunter muffles his growl, but he can't stop the quiet protest. Sebastian whoops in triumph, causing Hunter to drop his book. He keeps his eyes on his bedsheet, not _ashamed_, but certainly not proud that he has a crush on the other boy.

When he hears Sebastian moving around, he can't stop himself from glancing over, though he braces himself.

Sebastian is standing, right in front of Hunter, wearing the happiest expression he's seen yet. Hunter's breath catches, the pleased sparkle in pretty green eyes hitting him like a punch to the gut.

He sighs shakily, twitching his lips in a small smile. Sebastian beams back.

"If I knew messing around with the new kid would make you realise that you liked me, I would have done it a _long _time ago." He mentions, smile turning into a smirk. His earlier jealousy comes back, along with some anger at Sebastian for letting someone do that to him.

His eyebrows furrow, and it's probably pretty obvious that he's about to start an argument, because Sebastian stops him.

With a kiss.


End file.
